A Fade Away Friendship
by el Cierto
Summary: And in this world, everything just will fade away... After all, nothing last forever, ne?  Fluffy. Short Oneshot. AU


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.Short Oneshot**

**.**

**A FADE AWAY FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

_Saat kau kehilangan orang terdekatmu dengan perlahan-lahan, sedang segala usahamu untuk mempertahankannya menemu jalan buntu, itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi, begitu indah...

Yang senantiasa dinantikan semua orang, tak terkecuali denganku.

Di musim yang indah ini bunga-bunga bermekaran, terutama bunga sakura dan ume. Dan saat bunga-bunga itu telah hadir dalam pandangan, maka... waktunya untuk hanami. Melihat bunga sambil makan-makan dengan sahabat, bercanda, tertawa, menikmati hidup yang singkat dan hanya sekali...

.

Pagi ini hujan turun rintik-rintik. Awal hari yang kurang menyenangkan kan? Tidak membangkitkan semangat untuk mendapati rintik hujan saat kau akan melangkah keluar rumah untuk menjalankan harimu.

Aku menghela napas. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. Sepi, kosong... hampa.

Tahun ini sungguh terasa berat dengan ketidakhadiran sahabat-sahabatku. Yah, sahabat-sahabatku. Teman-teman terdekat dan terbaik yang kumiliki, tak ada menemaniku di tahun ini.

Mulai dari Shikamaru yang pindah ke Suna—kota tetangga Konoha, kota tempat tinggalku—karena mendapat beasiswa khusus di salah satu sekolah elit kota yang terkenal dengan ilmu tekniknya itu. Kemudian Tenten yang harus pindah ke China karena kedua orang tuanya memang berasal dari sana dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana. Dan akhirnya Hinata yang mengikuti sang Ayah bertugas di Ame.

"Hufft..." Sekali lagi aku menghela napas dengan berat sementara jemari mengerat di pegangan payung yang melindungi tubuhku.

Aku sebenarnya punya banyak teman, tapi yang bisa kulabeli sebagai sahabat—kau tahu kan sahabat dan teman itu berbeda—tidak banyak. Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar sendirian karena masih ada satu sahabatku yang tidak pindah kemana-mana. Dan sesungguhnya yang ini merupakan sahabat paling dekatku. Dia, Sakura Haruno.

Tetapi sejak pertengahan tahun lalu, hubunganku dengan Sakura merenggang. Atau aku merasa begitu. Sejak dia jadi akrab dengan Karin. Seniorku di klub Cheerleaders sekolah. Mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab karena ternyata kemudian mereka saling mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama tertarik dengan dunia medis. Dan berhubung ayah Karin yang seorang dokter, maka Sakura jadi sering ke rumah Karin, menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan cewek itu di perpustakaan pribadi di rumahnya yang menyediakan banyak buku tentang medis yang diinginkan Sakura.

Mulanya aku biasa saja saat Sakura jarang bersamaku. Saat kami mulai jarang sms, telpon maupun ber-email. Aku masih biasa saja karena saat di sekolah toh kami masih duduk sebangku dan mengobrol sana-sini. Lagipula aku juga aku dan dia juga sama-sama sibuk oleh berbagai ekstrakurikuler yang kami ikuti. Jadi tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir terlalu mendetail tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

Semuanya menjadi terasa saat pengumuman kenaikan kelas dan aku jadi terpisah kelas dengan Sakura. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa begitu sakit saat tahu kalau Sakura jadi satu kelas dengan Karin. Dan bahkan lebih sakit lagi saat kemudian aku tahu mereka jadi duduk satu bangku.

Saat itulah aku menjadi tidak biasa. Aku merasa kehilangan Sakura.

Yah, Sakura memang masih perhatian meskipun kami sudah tak sekelas lagi. Dia masih membalas sms-sms atau emailku. Namun semuanya sungguh tak seperti dulu.

Tak seperti dulu saat dia selalu dengan sangat cepat membalas setiap pesanku. Tak seperti dulu saat dia selalu menelponku dan menceritakan apapun tentang hal yang menarik. Tak seperti dulu saat dia sering main dan kemudian menginap ke rumahku. Tak seperti dulu saat kami berdua menonton DVD bersama sambil makan es krim atau _popcorn_.

Sakura tak lagi seperti dulu.

Aku menjadi begitu merasakan ketidakhadirannya karena aku kesepian. Karena tak ada sahabat-sahabat yang lain di sekitarku. Tinggal Sakura. Tinggal dia. Tetapi dia malah tak ada saat aku begitu membutuhkannya..

Aku sudah mencoba untuk bersikap sedekat dan sehangat dulu. Kenyataannya aku tak pernah merubah sikapku padanya. Bahkan sejak Tenten dan yang lainnya masih di sekitarku, aku selalu menjaga kedekatanku dengan Sakura. Aku masih sering sms, email dan menelponnya. Masih sering main ke rumahnya. Tetapi semua itu serasa sia-sia karena dia sering terlambat membalas smsku, sangat terlambat kadang. Dan saat aku menelponnya dia selalu dalam keadaan sibuk dan kemudian saat aku ke rumahnya, dia selalu tak ada.

Aku masih ingat saat dia ulang tahun, aku memberinya kado dengan menitipkannya pada ibunya. Keesokan harinya aku bertanya tentang kado itu apa dia sudah mendapatkannya. Dia mengatakan sudah namun belum sempat membukanya karena dia menginap di rumah Karin hari itu dan pulang pagi dalam keadaan lelah.

Kau tahu, itu sangat menyakitkan. Karena andai saja Sakura tahu, aku membuat kado itu dengan sepenuh hati. Sebuah syal rajutan yang kubuat sendiri. Penuh harapan akan kembalinya persahabatan kami yang merenggang.

Aku masih ingat hari itu aku menjadi muram. Dan aku berbohong pada teman sekelasku saat mereka menanyakan keadaanku yang bagi mereka tampak aneh. Aku yang murung memang tidak dikenal, karena semua hanya mengenalku sebagai Ino yang ramai dan ceria.

Saat di toilet sendirian, aku tak lagi menahan air mataku untuk mengalir. Aku benci menjadi cengeng. Aku tidak suka menangis untuk hal-hal sepeti ini. Tapi kenyataannya, aku tak bisa menahannya...

Aku menghela napas lagi. Mencoba dengan kuat mengenyahkan rasa itu. Rasa kehilangan Sakura. Rasa yang sudah lama menggangguku, bahkan ketika sahabat-sahabatku yang lain masih di dekatku. Saat kami pergi bersama-sama tanpa Sakura, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Dan itu membuatku sedih meski aku tetap bersikap biasa. Tampak ceria seperti aku yang dikenal banyak orang.

Kutatap langit yang kini diliputi kabut putih. Gerimis telah berhenti dan dengan demikian aku pun menutup payungku.

Jalanan masih sepi karena waktu memang masih cukup pagi. Aku sendiri memilih berangkat lebih awal hari ini karena sengaja ingin menikmati hawa pagi yang dingin, berharap dengan demikian aku akan mampu merasa lebih baik.

Namun kemudian pemandangan yang kudapati sukses membuat _mood_-ku memburuk. Di depanku tampak Sakura dan Karin bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa-tawa.

Sakura tampak begitu lepas tertawa dan aku sudah tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Dia tampak begitu bahagia. Dia tampak begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Karin. Dan aku hanya bisa termangu sampai kemudian mereka menangkap sosokku dan berteriak memanggil namaku.

Kupaksakan senyum di bibir sebagai balasan sapaan Sakura dan Karin.

Sakura. _Kenapa kini terasa begitu jauh denganmu? Seolah kita tak pernah begitu dekat sebelumnya?_ Hatiku bertanya miris saat kami bertiga mulai berjalan beriringan.

Hatiku terlalu dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak dan sedih karena merasa kehilangan Sakura hingga aku tak mendengar apa saja yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Ah, biarkan saja, aku juga tidak perduli.

Sampai kemudian aku hanya melambai dengan hambar saat kami tiba di persimpangan kelas untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Sakura dan Karin menuju kelas IPA sedang aku kelas IPS.

Aku kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Rasa sesak yang semua memenuhi rongga dada kini naik ke tenggorokan dan kemudian tumpah menjadi sebuah isakan.

Kututup mulutku segera dan berlari ke bangkuku di dekat jendela. _Aku tak boleh menangis di sini. Tidak boleh. Cukup saat malam saja aku menangisinya, Sakura. Yang kini tidak lagi dekat denganku. Sakura yang perlahan menjauh._

_Hiks. _

_Kenapa bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan menyadari bahwa Sakura tak lagi menjadi orang terdekatku?Mengapa rasanya sesesak ini menyadari bahwa sahabat terdekatku menjadi jauh? Menyadari jarak telah terbentang di antara kami. Menyadari bahwa bukan kepada aku lagi Sakura mendekat. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan kehilangan sahabat seperti ini... Lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku putus dari Sasuke._

_Tuhan, setelah ini, apa aku bisa dekat lagi dengan seseorang? Jika ya, apa dia juga akan menjauh lagi dariku setelah beberapa lama?Adakah cinta yang bertahan selamanya dan tak pernah memudar? Adakah persahabatan yang tak akan pernah menjauh? Adakah yang tak pernah memudar di dunia ini, Tuhan?_

Semua pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi di benakku dan tak kudapati jawabannya.

Aku tahu Tuhan menjawabnya dalam perjalanan waktu. Dan aku harus bersabar dengan itu.

Maka hanya isak tangis yang kutahan dengan menutup mulut saja yang bisa kulakukan. Sungguh kesepian, kesendirian itu sangat menyakitkan.

Maka, jika saja aku diberi satu saja permintaan yang pasti akan dikabulkan, aku akan meminta akhir yang baik. Sehingga aku tak akan merasakan akhir yang menyedihkan. Sehingga aku tak akan merasakan akhir hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesepian. Karena akhir yang baik lebih baik dari permulaan...

Tapi saat ini, yang ingin kuinginkan hanya satu, _Tuhan tolong kembalikan Sakura, kembalikan dia untuk kembali menjadi sahabatku, seperti dahulu_...

**:::FIN:::**


End file.
